


Do You Like Huey Lewis and the News?

by alpharagnar (kuronoir)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they meet online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronoir/pseuds/alpharagnar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they meet on Grindr and fall in love too quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some wish fulfillment after a few really awful Grindr dates. Come hang out on [tumblr](www.alpharagnar.tumblr.com)

Stiles heaved a sigh and rolled over onto his back.

 

 

> _Wanna come over?_

 

Three little words in a little blue bubble on his phone. Three words that made no sense. None of this made any sense really, because people who looked like “howler24”, people who looked like that; well they never even responded when Stiles would message them. So the fact that howler had been the one to send the first message, and then continued to message Stiles for the past few days was already blowing his mind. He must be fake, Stiles assured himself. It was the only explanation. Howler wasn’t really the 6’1 dark haired muscular adonis with those eyes that his profile would have him believe.  Because god divides, no one gets to be that attractive and also be smart and funny. So clearly the pictures he’d sent Stiles to prove his identity had been doctored. This was an elaborate ruse and this guy is really just some troll.  He’s probably being catfished. Shit, he’d always made fun of those people and now…

 

So his hesitation to answer is clearly justified.

 

 

> _You still there???_
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh fuck! Alright! I’ll do it!” Stiles shouted to no one.
> 
>  
> 
> _Yeah, I’m here. I’ll come. Just.. tell me one more time that you’re not a serial killer. Also, I’m not really looking for a hook up._
> 
> _I know, I’m not either, just would love some company. Also, I’m not a serial killer_
> 
> _That’s exactly what a serial killer would say._
> 
> _…?_
> 
> _What, I’m just saying._
> 
> _You’re ridiculous._
> 
> _I’m also right._
> 
> _omg, are you coming or not?!?!_
> 
> _YES! yes, I’m coming, sorry._
> 
> _Cool, how long do you think, I need to shower, cover my floor in the style section and sharpen my axe. Do you like Huey Lewis and the News?_
> 
> _FUCK YOU stop! First of all, I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Second of all if you really do kill me I already told my best friend where you live. He's big and scary and has claws. Lastly, you really have to stop liking everything I like._
> 
>  
> 
> _Umm okay... so 20 minutes then.  I promise try and hate everything you like._
> 
>  
> 
> _Good you do that._
> 
>  

Stiles sat for a moment, staring at his phone, grinning like an idiot. Even if howler turned out to look nothing like his pictures (which seems impossible with the number of pictures he’d sent but you never know) Stiles decided he didn't care. This guy was hilarious, and smart, and just got him, and frankly Stiles needed a friend if nothing else.

 

Coming to New York had been a rash decision. How he was able to justify coming to New York to be a writer, he’s still not sure. He could have been writing at home in Beacon Hills at his rent free, bill free, board included fathers house.  But no, he needed to _experience_ things. _Away from home_ things. So he packed his life up and moved to the most expensive, chaotic, filthy, terrifying, beautiful city in the freaking world. He really did love it here, but he’s felt like more of an observer since he’d arrived.  He’s not really made any lasting friendships, though he’s met some really fascinating people. Grindr was a last resort. The assumption is that everyone that goes on grindr is either looking for a hook up, or… well that’s it really, they just want sex. Even the guys who say they are just looking for new friends to chat with have pictures of themselves half naked on their profiles, and will usually send a picture of themselves fully naked within a few messages. Or, the worst, the dreaded smart, interesting, funny, attractive guy in a long term open-relationship.. like why are you even on here!

 

Stiles paused lacing up his shoes realizing something.

 

 

> _Hey, what’s your name?_
> 
> _I’m Derek… I feel like I should have told you that before asking you to come over. I’m an asshole. What’s your name._
> 
> _It’s fine. I’m Stiles._
> 
> _Hi Stiles :). Can’t wait to meet you for real._
> 
> _;)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles arrived at Dereks apartment a few minutes before the time they’d agreed on. They lived closer than he thought. Like they were basically neighbors. So that just made this all the more nerve wracking. What if they hated each other. What if Stiles makes an idiot of himself. How embarrassing when he runs into him every day at Starbucks, or on the train.

 

He’s pacing now, muttering under his breath, he probably looks insane. He walked back down to the elevators at the end of the hall and sat on the floor for a minute, looking over his messages, convincing himself that this was a good idea. That this guy was more than likely pretty normal and probably liked him at least a little and definitely, definitely was not a serial killer.

 

“Get it together Stilinski” he shakes out his limbs, stalks back up to Dereks door, and knocks.

 

“Oh my god, you’re real.” Stiles opened with. His heart apparently had been in his throat, and seeing him finally, he just couldn’t help the word vomit.

 

“Umm, yes?”

 

“I’m sorry. Hi. Wow, you’re-” Stiles couldn’t finish, he was just staring openly, mouth hanging open, because fuck wow. How was he even better looking in person.

 

“Would you like to come in?”

 

“I- yeah, yes, thank you.”

 

Walking through the threshold, Stiles took in the small apartment.  There wasn't much in the way of furniture, not in a minimalist sense, it was more of a “I live alone so I only need the one chair and the one table and the one plate, bowl, and fork” kind of decor. Despite the minimal furniture, the place was clearly lived in, but it was also clear that Derek didn't spend much time here. Homey, yet still clean. It was kind of embarrassing for Stiles actually, there was no amount of cleaning up that could have made Stiles’ tiny studio seem even remotely presentable. He’d long since given up trying. It’s not like anyone came to visit him anyway. His place was more of a closet with a bed and a toilet, and that served him just fine thank you very much.

 

“So..” Derek seemed nervous, “Wanna, watch a movie or something.”

 

Stiles realized he’d just been standing there, staring at the apartment, trying to imagine Derek life from the small glimpses of it he saw around the place. The pile of books in the window sill, the fruit on the counter in the kitchen that was going a little rotten, the quilt over the back of the sofa that looked older than anything in the whole place.

 

“Sure” Stiles responded with a small grin. The usual quick pace of their conversations was clearly being dulled. It probably had something to do with the fact that Derek's shorts were really, really short, and Stiles was having a bit of a hard time focusing on anything but the flex of his thighs as he awkwardly shifted in place.

 

“I have American Psycho?”

 

“Ha!” that got Stiles’ attention, “Really? I thought we were still trying to prove you’re not going to kill me”

 

“I mean, I’m obviously not Patrick Bateman, but I could be crazy.”

 

“Well yeah, so could I.”

 

“Right, well I’m not. A serial killer that is. Or a psychopath in any sense.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see, where’s the movie?”

 

“Right”

 

And they settled down on Derek’s slightly too small couch.  Stiles leaned forward, really trying to seem like he was paying attention to the movie (they ended up watching Avengers because _Derek likes Marvel too omg!_ ). He wasn’t paying attention of course.  How could he when he could feel the heat from Derek's body next to him, he could sense Derek's eyes boring a hole into the back of his skull.

 

So he sits there, eyes unfocused, gnawing on his bottom lip. He’s sweating and trying so hard not to fidget, but his leg literally won’t fucking stop  moving. He’s a mess basically, and Derek is surely just waiting for a polite moment to ask this weirdo to leave.

 

At some point he gave up on trying to pretend-watch the movie and turned to look back at Derek. It should have been weird or awkward, just looking at each other, sitting just a little too far away. Derek didn’t look like he was annoyed with Stiles at all. There was a small smile playing on his lips, like he wasn’t even aware of it.

 

“You’re so fucking cute.” Derek says, and then quickly looks surprised like he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

 

Stiles can’t help but kiss him then. Just a quick dry press of lips that’s over too soon.

 

“You too.” Stiles says as he turns back to the movie to hide the fierce blush that’s surely creeping up his face. Derek turns back to the movie too, this time slinging a (not so) casual arm over the back of the sofa, across Stiles shoulders.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After eventually managing to pay some attention to the movie (you can’t not watch the huge Battle of New York sequence), Stiles was going to get up and head home. He’s still not sure what this is. Is it a date? They both said no hook ups (although little Stiles has been silently begging for him to reconsider). So he’s not really sure what the rules are here. What do you even do when the movie is over. He’d barely inched up from his slouch against Derek’s side, when Derek just slid closer to him, tightened his arm that hadn’t moved from around his shoulders since he put it there, and put on the news.

 

_Okay, well I guess I’m not leaving yet._

 

“You thirsty?” Derek asked after a few minutes listening to the anchor tell them about all the horrible shit that happened that day.

 

“No, I’m fine.” Then, after a pause, “ Am I staying here tonight?”

 

“Yup.” Derek replied, popping the p at the end, and not looking away from the television. Stiles couldn’t help but grin. He was clearly just posturing, putting up a cocky front, but Stiles could tell how nervous he was. He hadn’t noticed it before, but now he sees the way the  hand he doesn’t have draped over Stiles back is fisting the edge of the couch cushion in a white knuckled grip, how the hair at his nape is slightly damp from perspiration, and when he scoots a little closer he can hear the rabbit quick beat of his heart. Still, Stiles apparently has a thing for false bravado.

 

“Alright, no need to be an asshole about it.” Stiles replies with a smirk.

 

He feels Derek's sigh of relief.

 

Eventually, Derek nodded off a bit and apparently he is a cuddle monster. At some point during The Tonight Show, he decided that Stiles was going to be his pillow and literally manhandled him to lay flat on his back so Derek could lay his head on Stiles’ stomach. After which of course he said, “We should go to the bed” and then promptly passed out.

  
Stiles couldn’t help but run his fingers through his hair as he slowly fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Derek was already up and showered before Stiles managed to crack one eye.

“Good morning.” he said too loudly

“What time is it?” Stiles grumbled from his awkward sleeping position on the couch. There was a crick in his neck, and he was pretty sure drool had crusted over the entire right side of his face. Derek didn’t seem to mind much.

“Late. C’mon, we’re getting breakfast.”

“You’re really bossy, you know that.”

“I know”

“We’re gonna have to train you out of that. I’m no good with taking orders.”

Derek just smiled, pulled him up by his offered hand, and showed him to the bathroom so he could wash up.

Breakfast was great. 

And so was lunch.

And dinner. And then a week had gone by and Stiles realized that he’d spent maybe a total of 3 hours in his own apartment, and that was basically so he could get his toothbrush and some clean underwear.

“You know, if you want me to like, give you some space, that’s totally okay, you can tell me.”

“Why do you think I want space?”

“I don’t know. It’s just.. we’ve known each other for what, a few days, and we basically haven’t seen anyone but each other since we met.”

“I mean, if you need some you time, that’s totally cool. I get it.”

“No, no it’s not that I just feel like I may have invaded your life by accident.”

“You did.” He paused like he was thinking. “I like it.”

“Oh.”

“That’s all?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Alright good. What do you want for dinner?” Derek tried for casual, but as usual, Stiles could see straight through him.

Stiles had realized at this point, that this was not going to be some casual thing. He almost hadn’t even noticed spending a week at this guys house. It was basically bliss though. They really quickly moved past feeling like they had to have conversations about themselves. Those awful awkward getting to know you talks. Those are the worst. You know the conversation is going badly when all you can think to talk about is your favorite color. Instead, they just did things together and figured each other out. 

Derek was a health nut for example. The slightly rotten fruit on the counter that first night was tossed and quickly replaced by like a shit ton more the next day, and everything in his fridge was totally carb free, low-fat (Stiles went to the store for a box of Cheerios the second morning because Derek apparently only kept egg whites and granola bars in his house for breakfast). He would exercise at random times during the day too, going for a run in the middle of the afternoon (“Are you crazy? It’s like a million degrees outside right now), or he’d just get up during a commercial break and do some pull ups on the bar he had above the door to the bathroom (those were Stiles’ favorite because what a view). 

Derek was also definitely a cuddle monster, and that first night was not a fluke. Most nights Derek had taken to sleeping on Stiles’ stomach wrapped around his middle, or aggressively spooning him, and when they were watching a movie Derek had progressed from an arm around his shoulders, to basically just full on hugging him during the whole thing. 

Derek favorite kind of music is 90’s alternative. One morning when Stiles actually woke up at a decent time he caught him in the shower singing Pearl Jam. Not just singing along, he was full on Eddie Vedder mumble-growling and seemed to know all of the words (who actually knows the words to any Pearl Jam songs, seriously). Stiles started getting up earlier after that, just to hear what he would be singing in the shower that morning, although, when he hears him give a particularly emotional rendition of Glycerine by Bush he thinks maybe he’s crossed a line and decides not to listen in any more. 

That’s the other thing that he’s learned about Derek. That first night, he’d thought all of his false bravado and badly manufactured confidence was just one more cute endearing thing about him (it was funny, he tried so hard to seem tough), and left it at that, but he’s come to realize that there’s more to it than that. Sometimes, when he doesn’t think Stiles is looking, Derek’s face will just fall, like he’s somewhere else in his mind. He can see in his eyes a heavy sadness that, now that he’s noticed it there, he realizes never really goes away, he just covers it up by pretending to be a cocky asshole sometimes. He doesn’t ask him about it though. He understands. He sometimes does the same thing.

“Let’s have Italian for dinner.”

“Sure, I know a great place.”

“I have a better idea.”

“What?

“How about I make you grandpa Stilinski’s famous spaghetti and meatballs.”

“I didn’t know you could cook? Why are we always getting take out?”

“I can’t cook.” Stiles confessed, “But I can make a mean pot of spaghetti.”

“Well what are you waiting for! I’m starving! Do you need anything from the store?”

And so Stiles cooked for his… boyfriend? They were going to have to have that conversation soon. It was a little weird. They basically met and then haven’t been apart except to take a shit since. But it was good. Just looking at Derek made Stiles smile. Every time he touched him his heart rate would spike. And when they kissed… well, Derek was frankly an amazing kisser. 

Derek helped out with dinner by taking the garlic bread out of the oven. Stiles told him if he took off his shirt the sauce would be ready faster.

“How in the world is that going to make this cook faster.”

Stiles turned to him with a smirk and said, “Cause you’re so hot.”

Derek just gave him a blank look. “Really, Stiles? That was terrible. Like not even funny.”

He just shrugged and turned back to the sauce. “It was worth a shot.”

A few seconds later, he felt the warmth of Derek pressing against his back. “Am I helping” Derek said softly against Stiles’s ear. He turned around to find a very shirtless Derek grinning at him. “You know, if you wanna get me naked all you have to do is ask.”

“Wow.” was all Stiles could manage because for all the time they’d spent together, Stiles had actually never managed to catch Derek shirtless before and what a shame that was because.. wow. Those pictures had seriously not done him justice. Derek just smirked and pressed a little closer, placing his hands at Stiles hips, inching his face closer and closer. Stiles’ face felt like it was on fire. So did his back for that matter.

“Shit! Shit fuck!” Stiles shoved Derek away, yanked his plaid over shirt off and threw it in the sink as it was engulfed in flames, in the process also managing to knock the pot of sauce off the burner and send it careening to the floor.

“No! FUCK!” Stiles ran to the sink to run water over the now raging fire in the sink, slipping and sliding over the tomato sauce that was spreading in a bubbling mass across the kitchen floor. When the fire was out Stiles just fell to his knees in the rapidly cooling puddle, gasping for breath.

Derek hadn’t moved from where he landed when Stiles pushed him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Derek. I’m gonna clean it up. I can’t believe I just totalled your kitchen.”

Derek just continued to stare at him as his mouth curled up in a smirk. “You’ve got a little something…” He gestured at his cheek.

“Oh ha ha, very funny Derek.”

“It’s actually pretty fucking hilarious.”

In response, Stiles scooped up a bit of sauce and flicked it at Derek’s face, hitting him right in the forehead. Derek just grinned wider and then started laughing before scooting across the floor on his butt and kissing Stiles first on the mouth, then kissing his cheek where the remnants of his failed dinner were still smudged.

“You were right, you do make some really good sauce, this is delicious.”

“Oh my god, please stop licking my face.”

“Mmm, I’m still hungry.”

“Well, it looks like we’re going to be having takeout again.”

 

Later, while they were munching on some takeout from the Thai place up the street, Derek stopped eating for a second and looked over at Stiles.

“What?” He said around a mouthful of pad see ew (ew is right, Stiles was sticking to burgers and fries from now on)

“I just, I want you to know, I meant it before. When I said I’m glad you invaded my life.”

Stiles smiled. “Good, cause I really don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon so I guess you better get used to me.”

“I already am.”

“Good. So next time, you should try cooking dinner.”

“Oh, I’m an even worse cook than you probably.”

“I really don’t know how to feel about that statement.”

“Shh, just eat your food.”

“Asshole.” Stiles said smiling.

“Idiot.” Derek replied matching his grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The secret to Grandpa Stilinski's sauce is half a stick of butter. (Derek would be so pissed)  
> 2\. This is turning into a bit of a monster (like there is plot and feelings coming soon i don't know how this happened)  
> 3\. If you want to yell at me to write faster, hit me up on [tumblr](www.alpharagnar.tumblr.com)  
> 4\. This is as of now beta free, so please forgive any missed commas  
> 5\. The chapter count is just a guess.. I really have no idea how long this will be, but as of right now I have about 6 chapters pretty locked in.


	3. Chapter 3

“Derek?” Stiles started as they were laying on the couch together.

 

“Yeah.” Stiles couldn’t wait any longer. The whole what are we question had been driving him crazy. It’s been a month now. A wonderful month full of not-dates, and movie marathons and failed dinners. Stiles had subtly made some references to some of the music that he’d overheard Derek singing in the shower and now they sometimes would just lay around and jam to some Sublime. But it was all so domestic. It was pretty obvious that they were in a relationship. For all intents and purposes they were anyway, but it still felt a little odd that they had never actually discussed it.

 

Stiles had considered a number of ways to officially ask Derek out including passing him a note that said “Will you be my official B.F. Y/Y?” (seriously, he’d written it out and everything), but he decided that was a little too ridiculous. He decided, after a bit more deliberation and waffling, that the best way to get answers to questions was to ask them. Stiles was a Very Mature Adult, there was no reason he couldn’t discuss the terms and conditions of his relationship with his probably boyfriend like one.

 

“So.. are you- are we like…” Stiles said intelligently

 

“Yeah, I am, we are.”

 

“Oh, ok” Well that was easy, Stiles thought.

 

“That’s cool right? I mean, I know I never really asked you, but, I like you, and I like when we’re together and I don’t know, you just feel like… like you belong here, with me you know?” Derek said in a rare display of vulnerability.

 

“Yeah, I know.”  Stiles smiled up at him from where he was laying in his lap.

 

“Good. Go grab us some beers I wanna finish our Firefly marathon.”

 

“I love you.” Stiles blurted it out before he even realized what he was saying. “I mean-”

 

“I love you too.” Derek was blushing. Then with a cough, “Now are you gonna get the beers or not.”

 

“Ha ha! I don’t even like you.” Stiles said standing up to walk to the fridge.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After their big awkward love confession, things were great. Better even than they had been before. Derek had clearly been just as nervous about what to call their relationship, about their feelings for one another, as Stiles was, even if he’d never really admit to it, even under duress.  But things were good. They continued being disgustingly cute together (Stiles is no idiot, he knows what they must look like to other people when they hold hands and walk through the park bumping shoulders occasionally, or share a milkshake at the little diner down the street grinning stupidly around their straws). Stiles eventually made that spaghetti and Derek loved it (even after he realized that half a stick of butter went in the pot with the sauce). Derek still kissed him breathless, and he had taken to walking around the apartment shirtless after the tomato sauce disaster because he apparently liked to court danger. They were good. So good.

 

So naturally, Stiles was freaking the fuck out.

 

_Scott, I’m gonna fuck it up._

 

Stiles had been texting Scott with updates since that first not-date. Of course he was incredibly happy for him. Scott had been worried about Stiles’ lack of any social life since he’d been here in New York. Now, Scott would text him pretty much everyday to ask about what he and Derek were doing. Stiles was running out of ways to say nothing.

 

Because that was basically it. It’s not like they went on big fancy dates or anything. Mostly they just lived their lives, but together. They ate breakfast together on the mornings where Derek could drag him out of bed early enough. Stiles would try and get some work done on the book he was (slowly) writing, then pay the bills by submitting a piece to the news blog he wrote for. Derek apparently didn’t work. He didn’t get into it too much, but it seemed like his family was pretty well off, though why he chose to live in a tiny apartment in Brooklyn was a mystery if he was in fact loaded. He spent most of his days reading and then deciding to go work out at random times during the day. He’s begged Stiles on more than one occasion to let him read the draft of his book, which Stiles flat out refused. Sometimes Stiles would go for a run with Derek, even though he’d usually finish the run feeling like he’d died a little. “Please,” he’d begged once, “just cut my legs off so I never do that again.” Derek had laughed and kissed him, sweaty and gross and perfect. Everything was perfect.

 

And the perfect days became perfect weeks and then it had been a full month, and Stiles had no idea how this happened. It was all too much too good and too fast, and he was half convinced that this was just some kind of dream, or that he was being punk’d, or that maybe Derek really was a serial killer, and just wanted to play the long con. Mostly though, he feared that Derek would wake up one morning and realized he’d made a horrible mistake. They were all but living together! Who does that! Crazy people, that’s who.

 

And so Stiles needed some assurance that he wasn’t in fact crazy. And that maybe, just maybe things were going to be okay. So who better to ask for reassurance than literal ray of sunshine Scott McCall.

 

_Bro, you’re not gonna fuck it up._

_But I am! He’s too perfect. Everything is too perfect! The universe is gonna balance out and it’s gonna be horrible!_

_Stiles! Chill out man. I’m gonna call you._

 

Stiles picked up as soon as Scott’s name flashed across the screen.

 

“Scott! Make me feel better about this!”

 

“Alright listen, you love him right.”

 

“I mean.. yeah I do.”

 

“And he loves you.”

 

“He’s said as much.”

 

“Dude, that’s all that matters then.”

 

“I don’t get it, how does that mean that nothing bad is gonna happen.”

 

“It doesn’t.”

 

“Great thanks.”

 

“Seriously Stiles. Remember when me and Allison met.”

 

“Yeah and your face still looks like a heart eyes emoji.”

 

“Well, I knew I loved her from the moment I saw her. It made no sense, even to me, but I just went with it because being around her just felt right. And things weren’t always easy, like that time we broke up”

 

“Which time.”

 

“All of them! Stiles listen! She and I haven’t always been like awesome, but we’ve always been in love you know.”

 

“Wow, dude, that’s deep.”

 

“Stiles!”

 

“No man.. I- I hear you. I guess, I’m just not used to being able to, you know, have… things…”

 

“I know man, but maybe you can keep this. Just, don’t beat yourself up for being happy.”

 

“Scott, I love Derek, but I love you more bro.”

 

“Aww man, I love you too bro.”

 

“You guys are disgusting” Allison pipes in from the background.

 

“HEY ALLISON!” Stiles yells.

 

“Dude, you don’t have to yell, she can hear you you’re on speaker.”

 

“You had me on speaker this whole TIME! You dick!”

 

“I thought you loved me.”

 

“No, fuck that, you’re an ass.”

 

“When am I gonna meet him.”

 

“Huh?” That was a bit of a non-sequitur.

 

“Derek. I wanna meet him. See if his smile really can cure leprosy like you said.”

 

“Dude, his smile is amazing…”

 

“Stiles, focus.”

 

“Oh.. I mean, whenever you want to meet him I guess.”

 

“Good, cause we’re gonna be in New York next week”

 

“What, how do you not lead with that! Scott! I’m so excited! I haven’t seen you in like-”

 

“Forever, I know! Man, it’s gonna be great. And also I didn’t lead with that because you were kinda busy having a crisis.”

 

“Fair enough. Shit, I guess I gotta warn Derek huh. Should I tell him you’re big and scary and have claws and guns and shit.” Stiles mocked. Scott is the sweetest puppy in the world. Wouldn't hurt a fly (literally, once. when he was little, his mom squashed a bug in front of him and he literally burst into tears)

 

“Hey, I resent your sarcastic tone. I can be big and scary. And I had claws that one time on Halloween when I was a werewolf. Also, if he breaks your heart, I may not have guns, but your dad has a police station full of them.”

 

“True… I’m definitely gonna tell him that. How have I not mentioned that to him”

 

“That’s definitely something you should mention dude. Your dad’s nice, but scary.”

 

“True story man, true story.”  The Sheriff wasn’t that bad, but Stiles understood how he could be intimidating to other people, with the badge and the guns.

 

“Good, alright bro. I’ll see you next week.”

 

“Alright! later dude!”

 

Scott is literally a ray of sunshine. When Derek comes back in from his run, Stiles jumps up wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him (his new favorite kisses are sweaty ones).

 

“I love you!” Stiles says. He knows he’s grinning like an idiot.

 

“I love you too?” Derek says cocking an eyebrow.

 

“No, I mean I love you, and everything is gonna be okay!”

 

“It wasn’t before?”

 

“It was always gonna be okay, but it’s definitely gonna be okay now.”

 

“That’s good to hear.”

 

“Isn’t it though!”

 

“Well… I’m gonna take a shower then. Do you want to get dinner later?”

 

“Sure” Stiles said, still unable to wipe this big dumb grin off his face. “Let’s go out to that Thai place.”

 

“Sounds good babe.”

 

“Also Scott and Allison are coming next week.”

 

Derek trips on his way to the bathroom and literally falls on his ass.

 

“Ow, fuck. Stiles, how was that not the first thing you said!”

 

“I was having a crisis?”

 

Derek just fixes him with an exasperated look, before climbing back to his feet with Stiles’ assistance.

 

“Well that’s really good. I’ve been wanting to meet them.”

 

“You’re not nervous are you?”

 

“Why would I be nervous.”

 

“‘Cause Scott has claws, and Allison is literally Kate Bishop.”

 

“Stiles.. really?”

 

“I’m serious, you should be nervous meeting my friends!” He really shouldn’t be nervous of course, but Stiles loved riling Derek up (he’s so cute when his face is all red.)

 

“You want to know why I’m not nervous.”

 

“Enlighten me” Stiles says with a smirk.

 

“Because you just ran over to me as soon as I walked in the door from a run, drenched in sweat and attacked my face with kisses, and then suggested we go to that Thai place I know you hate, because you know I love it. Because you’re the kindest person I know and any friend of yours has to be a wonderful person too, and well, who wouldn’t want more wonderful people in their lives. I’m not nervous, because I’m actually pretty excited to meet some people who’ve gotten to know you for so much longer than I have.”

 

Stiles just stared at him. “Well fuck.”

 

Derek shrugged and started walking back to the bathroom, “I’m gonna take a shower. And then we’re going to the diner and getting burgers and curly fries.”

 

Stiles just grinned even wider (if that’s even possible) as he walked away and plopped back on to the couch.

  
“Well.. fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by: "Opps it's tomorrow and I forgot to sleep."
> 
> As always come yell at me on [tumblr](www.alpharagnar.tumblr.com) so I will write this faster.


End file.
